The stupid Noble git
by 3rd Bookworm
Summary: A new and much improved version of 'forgiven'. It is yet Another post was Harry and Ginny story.


**Hi, everyone so this is my first Harry Potter story and to be honest I'm kind of nervous because I really don't want to ruin Harry Potter. Anyway this a just after the war story inspired by the scripts 'if you could see me now'**

**DISCLAIMER:- I do not in fact own Harry potter because if I did this wouldn't be my first Harry potter story now would it.**

**GINNY**

You know when people ask you how you are and you say 'I'm fine thanks' even though you're not well I'm fine. But in truth I think my whole family is 'fine' in fact I'd say right about now everybody I knew is 'fine', because you see it had been a week since the battle of Hogwarts , a week since we fought, a week since Voldermort finally died, and one week since Fred had told his last joke.

In honesty I am more worried now then I was during the war, my family is falling apart and I didn't know what to do about it, Bill and Fleur were constantly either fighting or crying in each other's arms and Ron well he's sort of in denial, he left for Australia with Hermione the day after the war I think he's trying to delay having to accept it I'm not even sure he'll be here for the funeral next week, Charlie, well he's all alone and I worry about him he spends most of his time at Hogwarts trying to help with repairs but when he's here he looks so tired and so lonely I've never seen him like that, Percy blames himself completely and hasn't so much as looked at a single one of us since then, George hadn't eaten or even left his room or actually Ron's room he didn't want to be in his and freds old room, Mum is even more frantic about cleaning and cooking now and then sometimes she just break down and start crying, Dad came home late went to bed then woke up at the crack of dawn and left straight away and then there was Harry. I don't think a single one of us didn't wake up crying but Harry he woke up screaming every night he woke the whole house screaming not that any of us were blissfully asleep anyway, so we took it in turns to silently wake him up and then walk straight out.

BANG!

I know what you're thinking that's just another bang in a house full of people but that wasn't any Bang you see growing up with Fred and George I had got used to hearing things like that and being able to place them instantly and that was a twins room Bang, now in any other circumstance it would have been normal but with what had happened and the fact it was _Harry _in that room it wasn't normal.

I looked at mum who was sat on the other side of the kitchen table silently chewing here cereal and sighed as I saw tears well in her eyes, "I've got it mum don't worry he probably just dropped something."

I stood up and ran up the stairs all the way up to Harrys room, and knocked on the door.

Silence.

Hesitantly I opened the door, and the sight truly broke my heart.

Harry was curled up in the corner and there were shards of glass covering the floor.

"Reparo." I muttered. I walked straight up to him and dropped to the floor in front of him.

"Do you think they'll ever forgive me?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Everyone, everyone who died for me, everyone who lost people because me, you're whole family, Mum, dad, Remus, Tonks, Sirius… you."

"Harry…"

"I guess I already knew that."

"No Harry that isn't what I mean, I mean you're already forgiven in fact nobody ever blamed you it wasn't your fault."

"They died for me."

"No, because this war was so much more than that they died fighting for there freedom they died fighting for what they believed in, they died for there families."

"But if I had-"

"If you'd what? Done it somewhere else, killed him earlier, well you couldn't have because it would be three hundred to one and you would have died."

"But nobody else would have," he sighed, "he was right I hid behind other people and let them die for me for far too long."

"No he didn't understand, he didn't understand the meaning of love, he didn't why anybody would ever willingly fight for another human being, those people who died they were all fighting for the people they loved, and the people that really did die for you would do it again if it meant saving your life Harry because they love you."

"How do you know that, I mean think of my Dad he broke the law, risked Azkaban for his friends and I got them all killed, and Teddy, I know what it's like to grow up without parents always wondering and now I've given him the same fate do you honestly think he could forgive me for that, because I don't."

"He doesn't have to wonder you can tell him of his parents not hide it from him like your aunt and uncle did you."

Okay so I was avoiding the question because in truth I didn't want to go there, he'd been avoiding me for the past week and I really didn't want to admit that I was ready to die for him and if I was given the option I would do it again, I was doomed from the beginning, I was always going to fall in love with him and last year I suffered the consequences.

"And what about Mum, she died for me, the love of her life died for me, her best friend died for me, the love of her lifes best friend died for me can you honestly tell me they'd be proud of me, my dad who stuck with my Mum until the bitter end when I just left you." His voice was rising now.

"Yes Harry I can because despite everything, despite the fact that you left me, that I spent the last year worrying about, despite the fact that when you left I felt betrayed and the fact I was tortured physically and emotionally for a year and had no one to talk to and the fact you walked out knowing bloody well you would DIE without saying as much as GOODBYE despite the fact you lead me to believe you were dead and broke my heart not to mention the fact you've been avoiding me like the black plague despite all of that I still love you."

And that's when I did it that's when I crashed my lips against his, and the first thing I thought _I bloody missed this._It took him a moment to get over the shock before he kissed me back.His lips were even softer than I remembered and his hands on my face felt even nicer than they used to, my hands went directly to his hair which as ever was a tangled very soft mess.

A while later when we finally broke apart he murmured, "I love you too."

I smiled up at him.

"And Ginny," I looked at him, "I am sorry."

Oh that git never gives bloody up does he, after all that he still apologizes.

I stepped back ready to yell at him, but catching on quickly he held up his hands in surrender.

"No, not for that, I mean partially for all that stuff, but what I meant was I'm sorry about Fred, I'm sorry you're family's falling apart and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you this last week I should have been."

I looked down at the floor, he'd hit a nerve which was really quiet odd considering I'd been thinking all of this stuff less than half an hour ago but hearing him say it, somehow made it more real.

My eyes were suddenly stinging, oh bloody hell don't cry, don't cry you wimp.

He grabbed my chin, "Hey, you don't need to be brave all the time, its ok to cry once in a while."

**HARRY**

She kissed me, she just kissed me, and she said she loved me, and Merlin's Pance she's still kissing me.

Well if she wants to kiss me who am I to deny her, I thought.

I grinned before kissing her back.

To tell you the truth over the last year I had missed a lot of things but nothing more than Ginny I really do think I love her, actually I've probably loved her since fifth year, it's just like me not to notice though isn't it.

"I love you too." I murmured against her lips.

She moved her face back and grinned at me, in a typical 'I'm Ginny weasly and I think you'll find I just won" sort of way.

But the thrill of kissing her again had faded and guilt had settled back in the pit of stomach.

"And Ginny, I am sorry."

Her face turned murderous and he stepped away from me.

I held my hands up, and for the briefest of moments considered the fact that she scared me more than voldermort ever did.

"No, not for that, I mean partially for all that stuff, but what I meant was I'm sorry about Fred, I'm sorry you're family's falling apart and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you this last week I should have been."

Her face crumpled in pain and she looked at the floor eyes welling with tears, she quickly went to wipe the tears away but I gently took hold of her face and pulled it to look at me before she could. Seeing her like this everything else melted away and I was left with the boyfriend me, the one that would do anything and everything to make her happy.

"Hey, you don't need to be brave all the time, its ok to cry once in a while."

I felt her begin to shake beneath my hand and her body racked with sobs. Without even thinking about it I pulled her into a tight hug, and rested my head on top of hers.

It tore me up to see her cry, but she had been strong for everybody else this past year and now it was her turn to have someone be strong for her.

It was a long time before the sobs subsided, and she looked at me,

"oh merlin, I feel like such a baby, here I am crying in the arms of someone who's lost so much more than."

"One loss is as bad as a hundred maybe even worse at least with a hundred you can't think about a specific person to long."

"You know you're sort of wise for a stupid noble git."

I snorted "oh thanks."

She started at me her eyes searching my face, "I know you're not ok."

"No but I will be we all will."

**Okay people there it is I'm not quite sure what I think of it but I'd love to hear what you ****do , if you hate it it's fine if you love that's great but please do tell me.**


End file.
